


[Art]

by Hiver_Noir



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Noir/pseuds/Hiver_Noir
Summary: Art folder in process.One drawing per chapter.
Relationships: Jim Halsey/John Ryder
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I can't be this horny on main.

  
  
  
Referenced from a fashion magazine.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
...............


End file.
